Smorzzande
by Grey Cho
Summary: Negeri ini kehilangan mataharinya. Aku bertugas mengembalikan matahari itu dengan membunuh seorang gadis. Gadis kutukan yang telah membuat matahari enggan hadir di sini. SasuHina! AU!


**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : **

**Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warning :**

**AU, OoC, typo[s], etc**

**Smorzzande**

** — Perlahan-lahan Menghilang –**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Cerita ini dimulai dari sebuah negara yang memiliki sistem monarki konstitusional dalam pemerintahannya. Negara yang konon bahasanya digunakan sebagai bahasa internasional dan menjadi penghubung komunikasi paling umum antarnegara. Menyandang julukan _The Black Country_ karena matahari yang tak kunjung menyembul dari ufuk timur untuk menerangi negara ini dan mengusir awan mendung yang ada. Inggris, di sinilah sebuah cerita tersaji dengan abadi. Menyisakan buah bibir yang meninggalkan seribu tanya tanpa jawaban yang pasti.

"_Kenapa matahari tak pernah muncul di negara ini, Mom?"_

"_Oh, kau tahu, Darl? Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah kau temukan jawabannya sekali pun kau pergi ke ujung dunia demi menemukannya."_

Matahari. Negara ini kehilangan matahari dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama dan masih awet berlangsung hingga kini. Penelitian pasti para ahli di bidang eksak bahkan tak cukup jenius untuk menemukan alasan yang mendasari hal ganjil tersebut. Itulah mengapa hingga kini pertanyaan itu tetap ada, seolah merupakan warisan turun-temurun dari nenek moyang untuk dijawab para generasi muda suatu hari nanti.

_Tapi, di negara itulah sebuah rumor kemudian marak beredar secara luas …_

'_**Di negara ini hiduplah seorang gadis yang merupakan titisan kegelapan. Ia hadir untuk mengenyahkan cahaya. Ia telah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya dalam wujud yang disinyalir tetap sama. Wujud gadis muda yang ranum dan ialah sabab-musabab mengapa matahari enggan tampil di sini.'**_

Rumor itu hadir ke tengah telinga masyarakat tepat pasca seorang peneliti muda menemukan sebuah catatan usang di antara puing-puing bangunan tua. Reruntuhan peninggalan masa lampau. Dikemukakan sang peneliti bahwa asal mula ketiadaan matahari di sana adalah karena eksistensi titisan kegelapan berwujud seorang gadis. Dikatakan pula dalam buku tersebut bahwa sang gadis adalah wujud nyata dari kemurkaan, kengerian dan kemalangan. Ia memiliki dendam terhadap ksatria yang menyegel kekuatannya di masa lalu. Sesaat sebelum kekuatan yang ia miliki tersegel sepenuhnya, ia memberikan kutukan pada negara tersebut. Kutukan yang menyatakan bahwa selama ia hidup negara tersebut akan dirundung kegelapan. Beruntung, kekuatan yang dimiliki titisan kegelapan tak cukup untuk menyirnakan cahaya secara keseluruhan sehingga yang terjadi adalah matahari tak dapat menampakkan diri, yang berarti adalah mendung permanen.

Kemudian, karena statemen itulah kini semua pemburu dari berbagai kalangan berlomba-lomba mencari sang titisan kegelapan … untuk dibunuh ….

Tentu saja itu memang cara memecahkan persoalan yang paling benar jika masyarakat menggarisbawahi kalimat **selama titisan kegelapan hidup**—yang berarti jika titisan kegelapan tersebut mati maka secara otomatis matahari akan kembali terbit dan menghangatkan negara dingin tersebut.

Akan tetapi, persoalan terbesar mereka adalah bahwa mereka samasekali tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dari sang titisan kegelapan. Begitu banyak gadis muda di sana dan buku yang ditemukan sang peneliti tak cukup spesifik untuk mencitrakan bagaimana fisik sang gadis. Usaha demi usaha telah coba dilakukan dengan hasil yang masih sama. Sia-sia.

Hingga** takdir memberi deklarasi.**

"Tugas pemburu adalah menerima misi dan memburu kemenangan. Bukankah begitu, Sas?"

"_Cih_! Peneliti brengsek sepertimu tak perlu banyak bicara. Ini adalah pekerjaanku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ini cepat sekali naik pitam, _deh_. _So_, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"_Moron_. Tentu saja seperti katamu tadi. _Menerima misi __**ini**__ dan memburu kemenangan_."

**Dan** takdir** mempermainkan para pemeran dalam skenarionya**.

"Gadis itu …."

"Cantik, bukan? Ia salah satu kebanggaan desa kami. Gadis penyendiri yang ramah. Walau begitu aku heran kenapa ia masih lajang. Seharusnya dengan kecantikannya itu ia sudah memiliki satu-dua pacar."

**.**

_**PLAK!**_

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh tas itu sedikit pun! Di sana ada harta berharga milikku yang bahkan tak senilai dengan nyawamu!"

"M-maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memindahkan tasmu k-karena aku akan membersihkan kamar ini …."

"PERGI! AKU TAK BUTUH KAU!"

**.**

Ketika cinta tidak dapat dielak …

"S-sasuke, apa kau ingin melihat matahari?"

"Ya, sangat ingin. Sejak dulu aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tidak dengan keluargaku, tidak pula dengan guruku. Tapi, aku ingin melihatnya suatu hari nanti denganmu."

"S-suatu hari nanti, ya … mungkin …."

"Tidak, itu pasti. Karenanya, aku harus memburu gadis itu sekali pun aku merasa keberadaannya masih belum dapat kulacak."

Cinta dan takdir. Mereka terjebak antara dua pilihan.

"_Argh_! K-kenapa denganku! Apa yang terjadi!"

"Hinata!"

**.**

"S-sasuke, tolong … a-aku …."

"HINATAAA!"

Ketika kata cinta dinodai mawar putih bernoda darah.

"T-tidak mungkin … aku tidak dapat percaya semua ini! Ini mustahil!"

"Mustahil? Kaumasih bisa berguyon bahwa ini mustahil? Sadarlah, Sasuke! Kau sudah dibutakan cinta! Mana harga dirimu sebagai pemburu? Menyedihkan!"

Merasakan penderitaan … bersama ….

"Sasuke, aku akan membantumu … s-sebisaku …."

"_Ugh_! H-hinata …."

Mencicip aroma akhir dari sebuah takdir. Aroma apakah yang akan merasuk indera penciuman mereka? Aroma kehidupan, ataukah sebaliknya?

"INI BELUM BERAKHIR!"

_Dilemma_, kegundahan dan angan menjadi satu.

"Aku mencintaimu …."

**.**

Akankah pertanyaan abadi yang tak kunjung terjawab itu dapat terjawab setelah semua ini?

"Akankah … aku melihat matahari?"

**.**

Apakah mendung ini akan **perlahan-lahan menghilang**?

**Smorzzande?**

**.**

**(Prologue)**

**.  
><strong>

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><em>Long time no see!<em> Coklat Abu datang membawa sebuah penpik baru~

Ini masih prolog, tapi garis besar cerita Coklat Abu rasa sudah dibeberkan secara intens. (Apa, nih? Berasa promosi sebuah program yang enyak ane tonton tiap siang, deh)

Sedikit pemberitahuan, bahwa Coklat Abu sepertinya mengalami perubahan diksi saking jarangnya bikin cerita lagi~ ya, tapi semoga perubahan itu ke arah yang positif, ya!

Daaan Coklat Abu gak muluk-muluk, kok. Coklat Abu harap kalian semua menyukai penpik ini~

Jangan lupa mampir ke penpik yang lain juga, ya~

Baiklah! Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ awal~

**Tertanda,**

**Coklat Abu**


End file.
